Never Never Land
| image = File:NeverNeverLand.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Glycereine | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 17.06.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies Indy (not full Indy win) | roster =1) araver 2) darth nox 3) Lionheart87 4) Akriti 5) Segul 6) Hirkala 7) Auramyna 8) Yuli 9) KlueMaster 10) Maurice 11) EDM 12) YoDell 13) Vineetrika | first = EDM& Vineetrika | last = 3) Lionheart 4) Akriti 7) Aura 8) Yuli 9) Kluemaster 10) Maurice | mvp = Yuli | awards = - }} Never Never Land was a game designed and hosted by Glycereine based on the fictional world of Neverland created by J. M. Barrie. It began on June 17th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie - Indy win on N3 (June 23rd, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Lynch results in separate coinflips for all in the tie *OOA: Block/RID Kill/Kill/Redirect/Save/Spy. The save obviously saves from the kill however it can be redirected, hence the order the way it is. *RID Kills are blocking, kills are not *RID kills attempted or successful are shown. RID guesses are not. Correct RID recruits are. Unneeded saves are not. *Chain events would occur i.e. if A blocks B and B blocks C then both B and C appear as blocked Role Description Pirates: - BTSC – Pirates have an RID recruit guess for Jack, or can instead choose to spy. This can be carried out by any of the pirates. If Jack is spied using this ability, he cannot be recruited for 2 nights following. Must be in the majority to win. *'Captain Hook' – Kill, cannot die at night while Smee is alive (except by croc) *'Mr. Smee' – Loyal devotion to Captain Hook, he protects him at all times – Bodyguard, if hook dies, inherits kill. *'Pirate' – A simple minded minion, he can prevent his target from acting each night – block. Block actions can prevent kills and RID kills unless the blocker is RID killed. Lost Boys and Friends: Must eliminate the Pirates. *'Peter' - RID guess on Rufio per night, additionally has a kill ability *'Wendy' – Caring and compassionate, she can protect a target from Kills or RID kills each night – save *'Jack' – His devotion to Peter is shaky at best, but he is aggressive whichever side he is on – RID kill *'Maggie' – Unsuspected as very useful, Maggie is able to sneak into most areas and learn the identity of a person each night – spy *'Thud Butt' – The largest of the lost boys, he can inherit Peter's kill if Peter is killed in the first two day/night cycles. Prior to that he can coerce others to vote with him, redirecting one vote per day – Vote redirect *'Tootles' – Has been transported back to Never Never Land despite being very old. He can't remember much and has a terrible habit of misplacing his marbles – Block *'Pockets' – Can recognize faces by touch but only if he knows what he's "looking" for - RID guess. Indies: *'Rufio' – Recruitable if Peter RID's him. If not he must eliminate Peter and Hook. – Redirect if recruited. Straight kills are not redirectable, but RID kills are (only if the new target is the guessed role). Has RID Kill Prior to recruitment but can only be used on Peter. He can instead choose to RID Guess anyone. *'TinkerBell' – Eliminate Wendy, peter must survive. – Spy OR RID kill attempt on Wendy. Game continues if she reaches her wincon but she is removed from the game. *'Croc' – Must kill Hook (if hook is lynched he can win by being last one standing). – RID Kill, unlynchable Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *Akriti - Mr. Smee *Auramyna - Pirate *Yuli - Hook *KlueMaster - Jack - RID recruited in N3 Indy *Maurice - Tinkerbell MVP: Yuli Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Glycereine # araver - Croc - killed N2 by Hook # darth nox - Tootles - Lynched D2 # Lionheart87 - Peter # Akriti - Mr. Smee # Segul - Pockets - Lynched D1 # Hirkala - ThudButt - killed N3 by Hook # Auramyna - Pirate # Yuli - Hook # KlueMaster - Jack - recruited in N3 by Baddies # Maurice - Tinkerbell # EDM - Rufio - killed N1 by Peter # YoDell - Maggie # Vineetrika - Wendy - killed N1 by Hook Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6